


Giving Chase

by Gelsey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run through the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Trees flash by them as they run, pale blurs to any but others like themselves. Her laughter, like the ringing of pleasant bells, is muffled by the thickness of trees, but he still hears it; her joy is even more palpable to him, a melodic harmony of feeling with laughter that hums in his mind and under his skin.

Jasper chases her to make her squeal and laugh, to feel those positive emotions roll off of her; Alice evades him with her precognition to make him growl and focus his intense attention on her. They run and play to forget their problems, the Voltari and Edward and Bella and the wolves, all of it.

She lets him catch her near the meadow, his lean body pressing her up against a tree. She chuckles in his ear, arms wrapping around him. They both know it’s only a respite, but it’s one they both need, both want.

“I love you, Jasper,” she whispers just so he can hear.

He kisses her, his emotions translating into touch. For all that he feels what everyone feels, he doesn’t always know how to show what he feels. She knows him, though, and the words don’t need to be said.


End file.
